


city of greed (abandoned work)

by Sleepytiredbum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, a world where corruption rules, how do i tag shit, two girls against the world of greed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepytiredbum/pseuds/Sleepytiredbum





	city of greed (abandoned work)

Cold breeze sends shivers down my arms as I sprint though the empty street, gulping air every time my lung gave out.

I look around to see an empty alleyway void of people, stopping to my breath I walk to the direction of the alleyway. Walking down the path I thought about what happened back there I grimaced at the memory of it. The screams…the shouting…..gunshots….. And buildings burning down, everything is in chaos. As soon as I said that, my walking became slower and my legs felt they were becoming jelly. Before I knew it my legs gave up on me and use my hand to steady myself before I could lose balance, getting into a sitting position I felt something was running down on my cheek.

I touch my face to see that it was tears, my body was shaking badly and no matter how many time I wipe the tears off they come kept coming back, sobs threating to explode and tears leaking out fast. This time I couldn’t control it anymore and the next I was sobbing mess letting the tears flowing out and hugging myself, I didn’t care if someone or somebody hear me, not noticing the surrounding around me. The peaceful world I knew was fading away, the world where I didn’t have to be scared all the time, where the night sky used to be so beautiful to look at, now there dark clouds around it that I can’t recognize the blue sky anymore.

I thought about my parents, it been so long since I saw them. I was separated from them but manage to get away, the guardians take them somewhere that people don’t know. People can’t find their loved ones no matter what they do or how they do.

Something tap on my shoulder and I froze, scared that it was them I didn’t respond. But the tap came again and I felt that I should turn around this time. There was something about that was not to be frighten about, that is friendly and kind so I turned around to see not an adult but a girl same age as me. She has blonde hair that reach to the waist and has simple black shirt with short sleeves and pants reach to her kneecaps. Her face is blank but is seems to be trying to comfort me, that when I noticed she was holding my hand in hers.

I asked what her name what her name was, she seem to take a moment then spoke. “Demo, that is my name” she said as she sit on the ground, still is holding my hand the whole time. My eyes narrowed as I said this. “That not really your real name isn’t it? It obvious, nobody would call their daughter that I mean who does that!” I exclaimed as I throw my arms up. She look at me in surprise for a moment put her hand over her mouth.

She was chuckling quietly, I look at her confused, “hey! What so funny”? I asked. she stop and look down on to the ground and said “ya know no one care about what my real name was.” As she said that she look at me again with a genuine smile but, There something about that though. I couldn’t put my finger on it, didn’t had to dwell on it any longer as she get up, too quickly for me as I caught off guard of how quick she was. Looking at her who seem to be in deep thought.

After a couple of seconds she turn to me and said this very question. “If you had the power, the power over this city what would you do?” I blink in surprise, thinking for a moment. If I had the power over this city would I do? I thought about my parents and others people who were in my life and then the answer came to me. “If I had the power, I would try to bring happiness to people who lost their families, homes, give people jobs and bring life in this city”. I said this to her, she had an unreadable expression and it make me a little bit pissed off. However she turned around and said without looking back. “Would you like to come with me? The place I had isn’t very fancy as you like” asked demo as she holding a hand to me.

I thought for a moment and took her hand and we walk along the path back to the empty streets again. i mutter quietly, hoping that she'll hear me, unfortunately she didn't hear it and stop to ask me to say it again. i move close and mutter to her ear what i was saying a moment ago, she look up to me and smile again.

“Nice to meet you Enjel”.


End file.
